Precious Gift
by Wynja
Summary: Some gifts are not what they appear to be, and although they can be hard to keep, they can be even harder to lose… Warnings: Slash Sladin , completely AU and OOC, for you who like fluffy master/pet stories… ;
1. Getting

Disclaimer: pffftt… MUCH of this story is mine, I just borrowed a LITTLE from DC… just enough to still call it fan-fiction… ;) But, yeah, yeah, the characters are not mine and so on... -mutters-

A/N: I'm back! This is a four-part story, and I love it to bits, but I'm worried about what you will think, because it's a COMPLETELY AU and OC story! It might be better if you read this as an original story where the main characters just_ happens_ to be named Slade and Robin, and also just happens to share SOME of their attributes, 'kay? That way nothing will confuse you… Like Slade having two eyes! (GASP! Such a terrible thing to do!) Oh, yeah, Wintergreen is in this too… and a few more from Slade's past, but don't go looking for Titans or Batmans, 'cause they ain't there, people! ;)

I still hope, that if you like **fluffy pet/owner** stories, you'll like this…

Since you will wonder: this is set in a time like our Viking-era, but I have taken full liberty regarding different inventions, and stuff… like they have steel, not just iron…. I put Slade's country about where Sweden is (HA!) and Robin's in… northern Africa somewhere… like Egypt or Tunisia perhaps…

* * *

**Precious Gift**

**Chapter 1: Getting**

Prince Robin was ecstatic. Not only was it his sixteenth birthday, there were words of a foreign dignitary just arriving. Perhaps a king from a beautiful, exotic country? Robin had always dreamed of being a gift to a king…

While his attendants scurried around him, pampering him by brushing his long, thick hair, which was so black it shifted in blue, and showing him suggestions about what to wear for the day, Robin daydreamed… today might be the day his life truly began.

* * *

The city-kingdom of Jump was on the edge of a grand desert. Here, underground rivers and natural springs, created a green heaven, especially teaming with the kind of wildlife the residents honored the most; birds. The variety here was large, and birds were also imported from all over the world. One of these had given Robin his name. Bird-names were a status symbol in the country; men were often named after the fierce birds of prey, while the women tended to have the name of song-birds or beautiful tropical species.

* * *

General Slade Wilson, who preferred to be called by his first name, wasn't bothered by the heat; he simply ignored it. His closest man and advisor, Major William Wintergreen, though, seemed slightly uncomfortable in the leather and armor, as he approached them from the city gates, where he had ridden to announce their arrival.

"Slade?" the two had been friends for so long they didn't bother with titles.

"Yes, Will?"

"We have been invited to the palace; it seems everyone is excited to see us. There will be a welcoming feast tonight, but I warn you… their customs might appear… strange."

"That's why I brought you; you've been here before, and know their culture. I can't afford to make mistakes if we want to create a trading alliance with them."

"Of course, Slade… but you _tend _not to listen…" Wintergreen smirked.

"I will _this _time." Slade muttered sullenly.

"Good, because even smiling at the wrong time might offend them." Wintergreen said sternly.

Slade frowned.

"..and so will frowning…" the older man added with a smirk.

They had spent the last week on horseback, after arriving by ship many miles to the north-west. The land they had traveled through wasn't true desert, but close enough; dry and hot, so arriving at this tropical paradise was a relief. Slade gestured for his men, thirty of them, to dismount and lead their horses through the gate, a gesture of peace. They probably needed it. He and his men were warriors, all heavily armed and seemingly prepared for battle. They had come here as merchants though, of sorts, a delegation with the aim to create a trade-relation they hoped would benefit both parties.

* * *

That evening, Slade and Wintergreen were the guests of honor at a spectacular festivity held by the little kingdom's court. Slade had been quite impressed with the buildings in the city. The palace, for example, which they were in now, was dressed with some sort of white stone Slade wasn't familiar with, and the floors seemed to be laid with the same material, polished until it shone. The man couldn't help but imagine such a place back home, but then again, there was something to be said for log-buildings when you lived in a densely forested area… Slade was having a conversation with a member of the royal family, using the widely spread trade-language, which was actually a mix of many languages and dialects, making it a rough, but much needed, way to make oneself understood. You might not be able to discuss the finer points of- well, _anything,_ really, but you could exchange pleasantries and information, both required in a situation like this.

Suddenly the doors opened, and there was a short fanfare, as the ruling couple entered. The man, now graying, led a woman, his third wife, someone whispered in Slade's ear, to their thrones and then clapped his hands once for silence.

"Dear family and guests! It is my great pleasure to welcome Lord General Slade Wilson to this court. And welcome back, William Wintergreen, your stay with us has been remembered and cherished."

The two men bowed formally to the king, but the man wasn't quite finished.

"I have decided to honor you, General Slade, with a precious gift."

There were a collection of happy gasps and awing, sounding through the room.

"Oh, damn…" Slade heard Will mutter.

"What?" he hissed back. "What's so bad about a gift? We have gifts too, I-"

"You'll see. Just for the love of the Gods, don't do anything stupid."

"Please, have _some_ faith in- what the _hell_?"

Being led out into the room by a golden leash, fastened to a golden collar, came the most ethereal creature Slade had ever seen. The body of the apparent prisoner was slim but well built, muscles just visible, moving beneath the skin. The skin itself was pale and flawless, and there was an obscene amount of it. The only covering the little slave had was a jewel-studded loincloth, made as sheer as possible without being completely pointless. His hair, because Slade had just realized that it was in fact a boy, not a young girl, fell in thick black tresses almost to the middle of his back, pulled up here and there by glittering hairpins.

The boy, who had kept his eyes lowered, looked up at that moment, meeting Slade's. It was the most stunning blue eyes the man had ever seen, and, after seemingly lingering a bit on the thin scar which ran from Slade's temple to his chin, crossing over, but thankfully never touching, his right eye, the blue orbs seemed to soften, and there was a small smile on the boy's lips. Slade was surprised enough to merely stare. He had expected anger in those eyes, and certainly fear, but there was none of that, even though the boy was surely a prisoner… how strange!

Even stranger was the way the young man fluently kneeled before him a moment later.

"Take the leash!"

"Huh?" Slade barely heard Wintergreen's hiss.

"The leash!" the man whispered again, and now, and only now, Slade looked at the boy's escorts, two plainly dressed guards, whereas one was holding out the golden strap for him to take. He did so, after hesitating for a second, and the room burst into applause and congratulations.

Slade felt dizzy, not sure what was going on, and he became even more confused as the boy in front of him rose, smiling widely, and seemed to receive as many congratulations and pats on the shoulder as _he_ did. Slade suddenly had a very strong feeling that something very significant had happened. He looked around for Wintergreen, but even though the man was close, the noise level was too much for his whispers to be heard. At the end the man just shrugged and mouthed 'just go along with it'. Slade wasn't sure he could.

The king and queen appeared before them soon after, the ruler with a slight frown on his face.

"I saw your hesitation, do you not approve?" the man asked, and the room quieted some. Slade could feel the tension rise, and there was only one way to lessen it.

"Approve? Your highness, I was stunned! I really,_ really_ don't know what to say…" he added, truthfully "I am afraid our gifts will look… ridiculous… in comparison…"

The king smiled broadly and embraced him, making the room resume its happy state.

"This gift is special, I have to agree… then he_ is_ one of my sons… it is his sixteenth birthday today, and it is lucky for a gift to be given on such a day, isn't it, my sweet little Robin?"

"Yes, father, thank you, father." The boy replied warmly.

"Robin?" Slade said, the name sounding alien, yet strangely… right…

"Yes, he was named after the pretty little bird with a temper… You have it wild in your country I believe? That was why I chose him." the teen's father smiled. "He will make a spectacular gift for you."

"I… I'm sure he will…" Slade wasn't a man who was easily rattled, but now he almost felt faint.

Suddenly there was a chiming sound, and the king gestured to the next room.

"Dinner is served, I believe…" he smiled.

Slade relaxed somewhat. Dinner. He could do that… How strange could _that _be?

Pretty strange, it turned out.

* * *

Firstly there was no table, but low, plush chairs set out in several rather large circles, with small tables in between them meant merely to hold carafes of water and wine, as well as the occasional plate. Slade and Wintergreen was shown to one circle, and Slade felt better when his friend was seated in the next chair over, to help him translate. The young boy had been happily following along on the leash Slade was now clutching hard, hoping he didn't anger anyone with_ that_ either. As they were offered to sit down, however, the boy didn't take a chair, but sank down on the floor at Slade's side. There were pillows there, the man now noted, so this 'Robin' was probably comfortable, but Slade sure as hell wasn't. He wasn't used to people acting like this, but, looking around the circle, he spotted several more of these slaves, both men and women, teens to adults, happily sitting at their masters or mistresses feet. The king and queen themselves had several. He hadn't spotted them before, because none of them had leashes, and, though they all had collars, they ranged from the thinnest of gold bands, to artfully braided leather straps, looking more like necklaces than anything else.

Slade waited for the discussion around the table to pick up speed, so he could ask his friend some much needed questions. He was handed a plate of fruit from a servant and absentmindedly tucked in.

He heard Wintergreen cough, and looked over.

"You are supposed to feed _him_ as well…" the man whispered in their own language.

"What? How? Give him the plate?"

"No, for goodness sake, that would be like beating him! From your hand!" Wintergreen looked pale.

Slade sighed and did what was asked.

"I'm sorry…" he told the teen at his feet in the trading-language, hoping the boy understood it. "I am not familiar with your traditions. I didn't mean any offense." Slade handed him a piece of a particularly sweet yellow fruit he had found that he himself liked, and the boy took it from his fingers with his lips, his blue eyes locked onto Slade's gray, making something stir within the man. The boy smiled and nodded as he chewed, and Slade smiled carefully back. Was he _supposed_ to smile at these people? Slade felt like he was crossing a gorge on a half-rotten rope-bridge.

* * *

Somehow, he made it through the night without any more incidents, and, as they were shown to their sleeping-quarters, Slade was getting nervous.

"Am I supposed to bring him to my rooms, or do I leave him with a groomer or something…?" he whispered to his friend.

"You are very _much _meant to take him with you." Wintergreen said, and looked like he was having a lot of fun for some reason. Slade really didn't get the joke.

* * *

The first time Slade glimpsed some of the boy's supposed 'temper' was as they got to Slade's rooms and Wintergreen followed them in. The blue eyes blazed and suddenly the teen was standing between the two men, glaring daggers at the older one.

"I beg your pardon, Precious, I will leave shortly, but I am afraid General Slade will need some information before I do." Wintergreen said in the boy's own tongue. He spoke the language fairly well, which was an enormous asset.

The boy didn't answer, but nodded and smiled a little. Slade had not understood so much of Wintergreen's explanation, but one word had stood out, as it was almost the same in their language, and he had to inquire about it.

"What did you call him?" Slade asked, staring at his old friend. It wasn't that common for Will to sweet-talk young men, at least Slade had never seen it happen before.

"Precious. That's his title and what he is; a Precious Gift."

"I think I need a drink." Slade muttered in their northern tongue. "Can I let go of this now?" he asked, gesturing to the leash.

"Yes, if you unclasp it from his collar, it is a sign that you trust him in these rooms. Never, _ever _try to remove the collar itself, though, unless when offering him another one…" Wintergreen nodded.

"Trust him? A waif like that? He couldn't even over-power a dust-bunny…" Slade snorted and released the boy, who gave him a big smile and went to, supposedly, explore the rooms. Slade sank down in the closest chair. "There. Explain. What the hell happened tonight?" Wintergreen followed his example and sat down as well.

"You were given something few foreigners have. The Precious Gifts are raised at the palace with the sole purpose of bringing happiness and pleasure to their future Masters or Mistresses."

"_What_? I already figured they were _slaves_, but-"

"No, not slaves. In fact it is a great honor to be a gift, as well as receive one-" Wintergreen started, but got interrupted as Slade remembered something.

"The king said he was his son! How the hell-"

"He probably is. Not a son to one of his queens, though, perhaps, but more likely to one of his own gifts."

"Likely?"

"Yes, any child beautiful or pleasant enough can be chosen, guaranteeing them a life of high status and luxury."

"But that makes them… God, Will, they are prostitutes! And children!" Slade looked like he was going to be sick.

"No gift is given before their sixteenth birthday, and normal citizens are considered adults at fifteen, that's the same age as back home. Before then, they are educated in many areas, and, more importantly, kept pure. They are as far from prostitutes as it is possible to get, I would think… They aren't even allowed to touch themselves." Wintergreen actually frowned a bit at his leader. "This is a different culture, Slade, please try to remember that."

Slade, however, was preoccupied with this last bit of information.

"Not touch themselves? How would you stop a teenage boy from…?"

"They are monitored at all times, even in sleep. I heard that at first sign of an erotic dream, they are woken up… that must be easier to see with the boys, though…" the man mused to himself.

Slade shook his head at the craziness.

"What's with that trust-thing? Why weren't any of the other's on leashes?"

"Because they are claimed gifts."

"And this boy isn't? I accepted him, didn't I?"

"Yes, but to _claim_ him you'll have to… take him to bed."

"_What!?"_ Slade shouted again, standing up, and, in a moment, the boy was there, stroking his arm, clearly trying to calm him down, like he was a wild animal, even making soft cooing noises.

"Oh, _try_ to get over it…" Will snorted amusedly and rose himself.

"You are not leaving, are you?" Slade asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes, well, I will _have _to, or your little bird there will soon throw me out. He's been waiting sixteen years for this. Don't disappoint him."

"There's no return on these, is it?" Slade asked.

"Yes, sure." Wintergreen shrugged. "If you want to start a war."

* * *

His,_ formerly_, best friend left, and Slade glanced despondently down at the boy. 'His little bird' Will had called him… Slade sighed. Why couldn't it have been a parrot? He rather liked parrots. The boy took his hand.

"Come." he said, his voice soft but strong, not at all the forced feminine one Slade had feared.

The man had little choice, and they went into another room, all made of the glistening white stone. Slade saw what the boy had been busy with; there was a large tub filled with hot water from taps set into the wall.

The man could need a bath after the long journey, they had only had the opportunity to wash quickly before the dinner. It seemed, however, that the bath wouldn't be private.

* * *

Robin felt a bit… troubled. He had instantly loved the man he was presented to, just as he had been told all his life he would, but this 'General Slade' did not look at all like the members of the court Robin was used to. Muscles were a sign of health and beauty in his kingdom as well, as almost everywhere else, but here the men were usually leaner, having more of a runner's build, and Robin had never seen a man as big as Slade before.

The scar too, crossing the man's right eye, was troublesome, since Robin had been taught that marred skin was ugly, but he had to admit that it suited the northern man with his cold gray-blue eyes, an unusual color in a country where brown and hazel dominated. Robin's own eye-color was very rare, and one of the reasons he had been chosen as a gift in the first place.

Slade's hair, thick and very slightly curled at the tips from the damp heat, was as white as salt, but not, it seemed, from age, like his servant's, because his Master seemed to be at the prime of his life. All in all, his Master was a mystery, but Robin, who was extraordinary curious, didn't mind solving this riddle at all.

Since it was very uncommon for a Gift to be given to a foreigner, Robin tried very hard not to act impatient or be too worried when the man did weird and inappropriate things, but he had almost put his foot down when the man's servant had followed them into their rooms. He was not to be _shared_, for goodness sake! Fortunately, that hadn't been the intention, and as Slade finally showed him the sign of trust, taking the first step to the claiming, Robin had felt happier about the whole thing.

He understood bits and pieces of their tongue, as he had had a thorough education in many languages, and had quite a talent for them. Gifts weren't expected to trade or perform more than polite conversations with guests, however, so his knowledge of the trade-language itself was limited, as it was considered more polite to converse in the guest's own language, if possible. It wouldn't matter; he knew that as soon as the king had decided to make him a gift to this foreigner, he would have arranged language-classes as well. A Gift who couldn't communicate with his Master was rather useless after all.

No, Robin wasn't worried about that, he was, however, slightly worried about the fact that this man didn't seem deliriously _happy_… by any means he _should_ be, but he seemed confused and more than a little tense… and he didn't seem too pleased with Robin trying to help him undress for the bath either. Robin frowned and slapped at his Master's hands. There were limits, after all, he was a Gift and should be allowed to perform his duties… if that meant teaching his Master his place, then so be it. Robin looked up at the man sternly, and was surprised to see mirth glittering in his pale eyes and a small grin playing on the man's lips, like Robin had told a joke. The teen felt a strange warmth fill him and ducked his head, blushing a little, as he continued to work on the strange metal clasps.

* * *

Slade didn't especially mind being naked among other males, he was used to it, as there was very little privacy on a ship or when travelling together. Even the concept of bedding another male wasn't foreign to his culture; it was quite common among younger, unmarried men and teens, during the long months away from home while involved in wars, raids or trade, to sleep together or even have relationships. Slade himself had had a male lover for a few years, before they both married, and they had remained close friends until the man was killed in battle.

It was generally expected for a man to settle down with a woman _eventually_, however, as he had. For someone his age to have a boy, would be considered slightly suspect, like he wasn't good enough to have a woman, and had had to make do…

It seemed this wasn't quite true in this culture, however…

Apparently he had squirmed one time too many, because his hands were suddenly slapped. It quite stung. The look in the boy's eyes made Slade smile. There really _was_ a temper there… Slade liked that, he was afraid that his Gift would be meek and mindless, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. As the boy glanced away and blushed, Slade's smile grew. This really was an adorable little exotic beauty… he _was_ little though… Slade thought he could reach around his waist with his hands, and how he would be able to bed something this delicate, Slade was almost afraid to think off.

* * *

Robin finally managed to undo all the clasps and, with a bit of help, Slade's armor was off, followed by his tunic.

Robin got something new to ogle then. His own people had very little body-hair, he himself had close to none, due to special lotions he had been using since he was a child, and, seeing Slade chest, Robin almost got scared. Now when he could see the muscles plainly, that was slightly scary too. Not scary in a _bad_ way, however, but Robin got a feeling that Slade was a completely different species of human than his own kind. The man's scent was completely different as well, not a hint of the popular sweet perfumes and scented soaps favored by the nobility, but rather a strong and heady musk that made Robin's head spin slightly. Again, not in a bad way. Robin felt compelled to tell his Master about his appreciation, and tried to remember suitable words.

"You… stink."

"Excuse me?" Slade chuckled. Although he didn't seem angry, Robin immediately understood that he had used the wrong word.

"No! No… I… stink bad word? You… you stink _good_!" Robin blushed, making Slade chuckle louder.

"_Sure_ I do...sweat, salt, horse and rust from the armor… must be wonderful…" he said dryly, but with a grin.

"Yes." Robin nodded firmly. He hadn't understood everything, but he knew the word 'horse' and since that was a part of the man's smell, he figured that was the topic of the conversation.

"You are a strange little bird…" Slade muttered, surprised as Robin's face lit up.

"Yes, bird!" the teen said. "I… you bird?" he added, pointing to himself and then at Slade.

"Yes… apparently you _are_ my bird…" Slade sighed, but couldn't help but smile still, especially since the boy seemed very happy hearing this.

* * *

Robin grinned. He was Slade's bird. That was one of the most romantic pet-names among his people, mostly used only between close lovers or married couples. It didn't occur to him that Slade might not _know _this; it was common knowledge after all! He immediately searched for words to further convey his appreciation.

"You big. Very big." he smiled, and nodded.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kid…" Slade muttered, but then added "Thank you." clearly, so the boy wouldn't be confused. The boy smiled and reached up to touch his scar.

"No ugly."

"Thank you." Slade said again, feeling just slightly perturbed. A scar like that, in his country, was rather like a badge of honor, showing that he had survived a fierce battle, although Wintergreen used to say that the only thing it showed, was that he didn't know when to duck. Here, however, he had noticed that flawless seemed to be in fashion. He started to wonder if the teen had been shocked to be given to someone so far from his country's ideals… if he had, he seemed to take it in stride, though. Slade felt like he had to say something back, but he wasn't exactly used to sweet talk, and he didn't know how much the boy understood. He raised his hand and caressed the teen's cheek.

"You are very pretty." he said, truthfully.

"Pretty?"

"Yes. Beautiful?" Slade tried again.

"Oh! Yes!" Robin smiled. "Thank you! Now pants down?"

Slade hadn't laughed so hard in a long time.

* * *

"Yes… pant's down… I want that bath…" he said, after collecting himself. Slade toed off his sandals and untied the breeches, while Robin tried to help. He only had a simple loincloth on under, and Robin untied that too, as Slade was busy kicking his pants off all the way. His bird then made a little strange sound, and Slade almost pitied him as he saw the wide eyes staring at his manhood. He had been turned down several times in his youth for being on the larger side, although the ones brave enough to be his lovers never complained. For long. They had all been much bigger than his current companion, though, and Slade wondered if the claiming could be postponed… a few _years_, preferably…

* * *

Robin had never seen anything so exciting in his life, and it was all _his_! Well, the man might be married, he didn't know, but for now… all his! He reached out and stroked it a little, like carefully patting the nose of a horse when not knowing if it's friendly or not. It seemed to like it.

"No." his Master said then, and Robin quickly pulled his hand back, looking up in alarm. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt it? His Master didn't seem to be very much in pain, though. "Later. Bath now." Slade continued, and Robin smiled and nodded. Of course. Slade wanted to bathe before claiming him, it was the correct procedure, after all. He went and fetched a small basin and a cloth, and started to wipe the man down. Slade seemed a bit uncomfortable with this and pointed to the bathtub.

"Bath?"

Robin shook his head.

"No. Clean first."

Slade seemed perplexed, but Robin only repeated the words again, and then the man shrugged and let him continue. Robin smiled. Training this strange Master might be easier than he had thought.

* * *

No one had tended to Slade like this since he had been old enough to wipe his own butt, and the man was very glad that his men couldn't see him right now. He had to admit it felt good, though, and a certain part of his anatomy agreed. He was cleaned thoroughly, everywhere below his neck, in a way that seemed almost ceremonial to him. It probably _was_, Slade figured, and didn't object any more. He didn't, after all, want a war on his hands. Lastly his manhood and balls were cleaned tenderly, and the boy had a strange smile on his face, like he was appraising a new valuable possession of his, a look which was appreciated by said possession.

"Bath." Robin finally said, and gestured to the vast tub.

Slade climbed in, finding the water just perfect, and sank down. Robin walked behind him, and soon Slade spluttered as water was poured over his head.

"Apologies." the boy quickly said, but Slade thought he heard some amusement in the voice, telling him the boy was not_ entirely_ sorry. The teen's fingers soon started massaging something sweet-smelling into his scalp, working up a lather. Slade closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Screw his men, this was heaven.

* * *

Far too soon, because Slade would happily agreed to hours of this, his hair was rinsed and a towel started to dry it as well as his face. As the soft fabric scraped against his stubble, Robin hesitated and let his fingers explore that area.

"Fur-face?" he said, uncertainly.

"I'll shave later." Slade smiled. He had done so this morning, but he preferred to be clean-shaven when he could.

"Shave?" Robin asked.

"Yes, shave. Take hair away." Slade tried, starting to mimic the movements of a shaving-knife.

"Err… yes?" Robin looked like he thought the man was slightly crazy, so Slade laughed again.

"Later. I'll show you later." he said, and the boy nodded.

Slade thought the main thing was done, and that he would now be left to soak, but his 'gift' had other ideas. Robin pulled his hair back and up, fastening it in a tousled knot, and suddenly the wispy loincloth of his joined Slade's things on the floor.

The man couldn't help but stare. The boy's body was perfectly proportioned, and there was no mistaking that he really _was_ a boy. However, his skin was perfectly smooth except for a small patch of short, soft black curls at the base of his manhood. Slade wondered how that happened, and again thought about how different their cultures where. The more hair a man had on his body, the better, was the general opinion where he came from; a man without hair on his chest could be teased badly, and even looked down upon.

Slade didn't have much more time to contemplate this before Robin joined him in the bath.

* * *

"What kind of soap would you like? I have two, and I rather like this one, it smells of lemons. I think the rose one is too sweet for you…" Robin said in his own tongue, aware that Slade would probably not be able to understand him, but feeling like he had to make conversation based on more than one or two words.

* * *

Slade listened to the melodious language and found himself liking the boy's voice more and more. When he was presented with two bottles and obviously expected to smell them, he did so. One smelled fresh while the other was heavy and sweet, so Slade pointed to the first one. The smile he got told him he had picked the right one. Again the teen lathered up his hands and started working on Slade's body once more. The man saw the point now, of getting most of the grime off before stepping into the tub, because now the water would stay fresher for longer. _How_ fresh, though, was the question, since the boy then decided he needed to climb into Slade's lap, to reach better.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: I admit I'm having so much fun making Robin sound like a mix between Starfire and an Asian prostitute. My apologies to any Asian prostitute reading this, I meant the cliché characterization, of course… But it was still fun.

Three parts left, and they are all written, so only editing is needed. I will post them rather quickly, the next part will probably be out tomorrow…

Okay, so… -shuffles feet- I know this is a bit different from what I usually write, and I often stay away from AU-stories myself, so I don't know what you will make of this… I'd like to hear your opinions, though, good or bad! And, since you KNOW this will all be posted anyway, you can be as cruel as you like and not "risk" me just giving up, can't you? Oh, shit, I shouldn't have told you that…. –looks scared and starts handing out chocolate cookies-

/W


	2. Having

A/N: Seems like a few of you will dare this scary AU-world with me! I'm so happy to have you here, and will do my best to please you… -bows-

I started writing this story in… October, I think, but only a few lines here and there. I thought it would be an x-mas drabble, but after writing thirty pages, I figured I'd better split it up… just finished it the other day, and still keeps adding a scene or detail here and there… so I'm still in love with it…;)

**Precious Gift**

**Chapter 2: Having**

Slade tried to think of sand. During the last week of travel, he had found that he hated it. He hated the_ look_ of it, the_ feel_ of it and the _smell _of it, so he desperately tried to let it fill his mind at the moment, while, what still remained of it on his body, was being washed away, by two very eager and thorough hands. It was useless. He heard the boy giggle happily as he felt himself harden. Slade tried to talk his way out of the situation instead.

"You know I can't help it, don't you? It's been… what… three months? Bjorn held the farewell feast then, I definitely remember a woman… might have been a guy too, I have no idea… too drunk. Not that I _usually_ drink that much, mind you!" Slade immediately tried to defend himself, not wanting to appear like a complete barbarian, "It's just that Bjorn… well, he makes good ale, let's leave it at that and- ah! You are going to wash down there again, are you? Are you sure? Yes, yes, don't glare at me, just get to it then… Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of your people here, you make the best glass in the know world, and we'd like to trade…"

"Trade glass?" Robin looked up from his work with interest. Most of what the man had said had been a blur, but it was nice anyway, listening to that deep voice. Well, not _that _deep, once he started cleaning his privates… Robin grinned to himself.

"Yes, we want to trade glass, that's why we are here. We have iron and wood if you are interes- _aaahh_… yes, you are interested in _my_ wood, but that's not exactly what- oh, gods…"

"You have many birds?" Robin asked, having worked very hard at that sentence.

"Birds? Well… I know Ulf has his hunting-falcons-"

"Falcons?! Fal-kare?" Robin looked exited and made a claw with his hand, trying to copy the claws of a bird of prey.

"Yes… you want to see them?"

"See… watch?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Yes, tomorrow?"

"Yes, okay, tomorrow."

"Okay?" Robin seemed to taste the word. "ooo-kay… Okay like yes?"

"Yes, okay means yes." Slade nodded.

Robin smiled.

"Bath end now. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." Slade grinned, feeling a bit of dread in the pit of his stomach. He hoped there were more rituals to follow this; he would happily perform the ritual of the naked, blind-folded hop-scotch, as long as it would buy him some time… He would _prefer_ a ritual involving alcohol, however. Lots of it. For the both of them.

* * *

Robin hurriedly washed himself and then rose from the tub, gesturing for Slade to follow, which the man did, wishing he had been softer. On the other hand, the boy wasn't completely soft either…

Robin led him to a corner and turned a lever. There was a rustle and then lukewarm water was raining down on them from above. Wintergreen had told him about plumbing and what to expect, so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself, but it wasn't until now that Slade started to really appreciate what a wonderful invention this was. He had had to find out how it worked and where the water came from, but first, it seemed, he had another job to do.

As all the soap had been rinsed off, Robin shut the water off and led Slade to another area of the room, where he started to dry him with yet another fluffy towel. Once dry, Slade watched as Robin dried himself and swept a towel around his long hair, before reaching out with his hand shyly. Slade took it, he had little choice he felt, and followed the boy once more.

* * *

This time Robin led them into a vast bedroom, done in white and blue, with plush rugs on the floor and a bed which looked far too soft to sleep in.

Robin gestured for his Master to sit down on the bed, and then went to the dresser to pick up a comb. He started combing the man's thick hair gently, making him squirm again. Robin scolded him softly.

"Sit still, Master Slade, I just have to finish this one! Really, who takes care of your hair? You should fire your servants at once; I've never seen so many tangles… There, that's better. Now, I just need to do mine too…"

Robin stepped away to take the towel off, and then started to comb his own long hair. That always took a while, and he usually had help…

* * *

Slade looked around and spotted his personal saddle bags. He got up from the bed and rummaged through them, finding his shaving-kit.

"Here Robin, look. Make hair go away?" he said.

Robin got closer and looked at the small parcel curiously.

"Oh, yes, the… shaving?"

"Yes. I need some water, though. Water?"

"Drink?" Robin asked, mimicking holding a glass of water and sipping it.

"No, in a bowl." Slade tried to show the shape of a bowl with his hands, and Robin nodded happily.

"Yes. Bowl." He turned to leave, but then turned back.

"Do you want the water hot or cold?" he asked in his own language, again mimicking burning his fingers and then shivering.

"Hot. Like bath." Slade answered, having understood the question.

Robin nodded happily again, and went to fulfill his Master's request.

* * *

It didn't even take a minute for him to be back.

"Bowl of hot water. Okay?" he said, presenting it with a little bow.

"Yes, very good, thank you." Slade smiled and took it, placing it on the dresser. He opened the folded leather parcel, revealing a sharp steel knife and a powder, which would make a good shaving-foam, once mixed with water. He pulled out the small bowl he used for this, filled it with water and added the powder. Robin watched in amazement as the frothing started, and got even more perplexed as Slade started applying it to his face. The sight made the boy giggle.

When Slade unfolded the knife, however, and moved it towards his face, the teen made a scared noise.

"No! No danger! - Are you crazy, are you going to cut yourself? No wonder you have that scar, idiot! – Stop! Sharp! Ouch!" Robin pretended to cut himself as he said the last part, shaking his fingers as if relieving the pain.

"No, no, don't worry, this is shaving!" Slade explained and made the boy sit down on the bed to watch. Robin bit nervously on a nail as the edge once more closed in on his Master's face. After a few strokes, however, Robin seemed to be convinced that Slade would, in fact, not cut himself, so he muttered something under his breath and started combing out his hair again.

"There are better ways to do that, you know, like creams… cutting your face like that, that's just stupid…" he said, and Slade thought he understood the general meaning behind it.

Robin struggled with braiding his hair like it was usually done for him every night, and he missed his servants. As a given Gift he was supposed to do things for himself, however, and for his Master, naturally, but it would take some getting used to. Well, he expected he would meet the rest of Slade's servants tomorrow, to sort them out. He might have the man take on a few of his old ones as well, because his current ones clearly weren't doing a good enough job.

He finished just as Slade patted his face dry on the towel Robin had used for his hair. Robin flew to his feet.

"Apologies, I… towel bad!" he said, feeling devastated that he had missed such a detail, of course he should have brought the man a dry, clean towel!

"It's _okay_, Robin, calm down. It's good." Slade touched the boy's cheek. "You're my bird, remember?"

"You bird." Robin smiled hesitantly. "Apologies."

Slade smiled and shook his head in a fashion that told Robin he thought he was being a bit silly, so Robin smiled again, a bit wider now. Maybe it hadn't been such a disaster after all, maybe General Slade didn't consider him a bad Gift?

"Come." he said, blushing a bit as he pulled his Master towards the plush bed. He had had careful instructions about what to do and what he could expect, but right now all those lessons seemed to have vanished from his head, and he wasn't completely sure what to do.

* * *

Slade took a deep breath, this seemed to be it. Well, he had to do his best to make his 'Gift' comfortable, he guessed, because there probably wasn't any way around this. The boy seemed a bit nervous now, and Slade instinctively wanted to calm him down, so he reached out and pulled Robin to his chest.

* * *

Robin gasped as those large arms surrounded him, and pulled him closer like he weighed nothing. He was glad now that the man hadn't seemed aggressive at all, but looked up at his face to make sure. The man's eyes looked very serious, but not at all angry, so the boy relaxed. Then he remembered about kissing. He grabbed hold of the man's wide shoulders to lift himself up enough to touch his lips against his softly. He pulled back and smiled. So this was kissing? It was easy! And it felt really tingly too… he wondered if-

* * *

Slade had kept still during the more than chaste kiss, and saw by the boy's smug expression that he thought he had done something amazing. To be sure, from _his_ point of view, it probably was, but Slade couldn't help wanting to introduce this young man to _real _kissing. So he did.

* * *

For a moment Robin thought Slade was trying to eat him. Then he remembered the kissing-lessons more clearly, the drawings and the descriptions, and he opened his lips slightly while closing his eyes. His Master was… caressing him with his lips, playing with him, and then-

"Oh!" There was the tip of a tongue! Robin almost fainted at the strange feeling, but after a bit of coaxing, he let his own out to investigate.

Somehow they had ended up stretched out on the bed, and Robin felt Slade's rough, calloused hands exploring his skin more and more eagerly, and he felt his body starting to burn. At first, he tried to repress it with empty thoughts, like he had been taught the last couple of years, but then he remembered that tonight was the night, the_ first _night, he would be_ allowed_ to feel and experience this strange feeling to the end, whatever that might be. His teachers had talked about 'climax' and how extraordinary it was, but Robin had never experienced one before. He was getting hotter and hotter, however, and then Slade stopped kissing his mouth and kissed one of his nipples, and-

* * *

The boy under him arched his back and cried out. Slade felt something hot splatter between them and looked down, disbelievingly.

"You came? Already?"

"Apologies?" Robin gasped, but didn't sound remorseful at all, his hooded eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Talk about _sensitive_…" Slade chuckled. "Well, if you haven't been allowed to ever jerk off…"

"Jerk off?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not going to teach you dirty words…" Slade snorted. "Not yet, anyway… maybe later…"

"Dirty…? Oh! Dirty!" Robin gestured to his stomach which had become sticky for some reason. He carefully touched a blob of pale liquid. He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed. It was strange, earthy, but then his Master shocked him by diving forward and sucking his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Slade smirked around the digits.

"Good?" Robin asked, astonished. The feeling of his Master's hot lips and sucking motions around his fingers made his lower belly start to tingle again.

"Yes…" the man purred letting his fingers go, making Robin collect some more and put it in his own mouth.

The teen furrowed his brow slightly, smacking his lips. It didn't taste of much, did it? And he wasn't sure it was actually that _good_, but if Slade liked it… he took a bigger lick and decided it was okay. The warm tingly feeling was starting to fade and he didn't want that. He gave Slade a stern look.

"More? More, yes, okay?"

"My pleasure…" the man purred and started to kiss his chest again, moving downwards quickly.

"Oh…oh, are you? Holy feathers, you are, aren't you? Ibis told me about this, but aren't I supposed to be the one, who- aaaah! Oh goddess, forget Ibis, just keep doing that, I… ahhh, I'm so sensitive, careful!"

* * *

Slade very well understood what the teen was chattering about, so he _was _careful, licking and blowing on the length that already was starting to rise again.

"I have to say, that's more than some men can manage… good for you…" Slade chuckled. He had to be extremely cautious about not bringing the teen to another climax too soon, so he thought he would introduce something new for him to focus on.

Robin tensed as something touched his entrance, and then he remembered something very important.

"No! No, bad, stop!" he said, sitting up.

Slade blinked and pulled back. Weren't they supposed to have sex? Had Wintergreen misunderstood? Half an hour ago he would have been happy, finding this out, but now he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "Errr… apologies?"

"No, no, no apologies, just…" Robin squirmed out from under him and reached for a small table where, among other things, two glasses and an exquisite glass bottle filled with something that looked like whine, were placed. Ahhh… _there _was the alcohol! A bit late, perhaps, but he might still need it. Robin took another bottle, however, a much smaller one, and gave it to Slade. The man glanced at it. Was he supposed to drink it? He mimicked this and Robin's eyes grew big, before he threw himself down on the bed, laughing. As the snickers died down, Robin wiped the tears from his eyes, and shook his head.

"No. No water." He took the bottle from Slade and pulled out the stopper, putting some of the content on into his palm. Slade flinched as the boy quickly and deftly grabbed the man's member in his hand, coating it with the stuff. Slade tensed, hoping it wouldn't sting, but it actually felt good. Then he understood. It was to ease the entry, of _course_ it wouldn't do to fuck a little desert flower like this, using _spit_… this oily liquid seemed more slippery too. He smiled and reached out for the bottle, nodding.

"I understand… lie back, I'll take care of you…" he gently pushed the boy down on the mattress once more, and resumed his position. The sensibility had gone down a few notches, so he took the boy's length completely in his mouth this time, making him squeal. Slade noticed that Robin climbed towards release very quickly once more and pulled back to coat his fingers with the strange oil. It smelled exotic, but then again, so did almost everything to him here, but it wasn't a bad smell, not too heady. He put the bottle down and started stroking the teen's length with one hand and finding his opening with the other. He glanced up into the boy's eyes, but found only an expectant smile there, as Robin lifted his hips a bit.

As the tight ring of muscle yielded to his middle finger, Robin's eyes grew rather round again, but as Slade stopped, Robin smiled and nodded.

"Okay." The teen chuckled. "Yes." As the teen couldn't reach him with his hands in this position, one of his legs came up and hugged Slade's side. The man ginned and pushed his finger further in, getting a little "Oh!" from the teen.

Slade abandoned Robin's cock, to move up his body and kiss him again instead, as he slowly started to pump his finger in and out.

"Oh, you… big!" Robin panted and Slade stopped immediately.

"It's too much? Does it hurt? Too big?"

"No, no-no-no, you…_ more_ big." Robin tried to explain and then, as Slade looked a bit blank, he blushed and showed the man two fingers. "More big?"

Slade grinned and nodded.

"Well, if it's 'more big' you want, then 'more big' you'll get…" he purred, and started to work a second finger in. He was hard and dripping himself, and wouldn't have minded slamming into the boy right now, but that would hurt him, and Slade couldn't do that to the little lovely thing. Instead, as he had stretched the teen enough to fit two fingers in, he pressed them lightly upwards, soon finding the bump his lovers praised.

"Oh my holy winged goddess!" Robin cried out and bucked. Slade had no idea what the exact words meant, but… well… he didn't _need_ to. "That- that was… that had to be the centre Ibis said would- Ah! More! Again! Please, it-"

The boy didn't seem to even notice the stretching from then on, not even as Slade added a third finger, so the man figured that it was now or never. And 'never' wasn't really an option anymore… Slade slowly eased himself into position, trying to make sure the boy wouldn't notice anything until it was already happening, so he wouldn't tense up. A last tap on the boy's 'pleasure spot' did the trick, and Slade quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. He buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, partly because he believed the boy would be scared if he didn't, and partly because… well, he just couldn't hold back anymore. Robin screamed, but there wasn't any pain in it, actually it sounded like- Slade had barely finished the thought before he felt another hot mess between them, and looked down. Yes. The boy had come again. Slade shook his head in slight amazement. He would have preferred to have the boy come later, because now he would just have to endure the rest of the session without the pleasure of imminent release, but there was nothing Slade could do about that. He needed to fuck the boy, and he needed to do it now.

He pulled out a little bit, before pushing in again, listening to the youth gasp beneath him. Slade lowered himself down enough to kiss the teen's neck, almost as an apology, as he let his hips work. Robin's legs were soon locked around the man's waist, however, and it didn't seem the boy minded what was being done to him one bit. Not long after, Slade felt something poke at his stomach.

"You're _kidding _me…" he muttered, but there was no mistaking it, the boy was hard once more. Since it was clear his bird could not only _bear_ it, but also _enjoyed_ it, Slade started to fuck him in earnest, reveling in the stream of words and moans emitting from the lithe, eager body. Slade was slamming into the incredible tight heat now, reaching for his own release, and as he felt the boy convulse around him in yet another, though now nearly dry, orgasm, it pushed him over the edge.

* * *

For a long time, Slade heard nothing but a pounding in his ears and heavy breaths that were probably his own. As his pulse started to come down from over-drive, he could make out a soft whispering, and the fact that a hand was softly caressing his hair and face.

"That was _amazing_… I mean, they all talk about it like it is _special_, but this was… I think I died there for a bit… Goddess, I have to tell Ibis about this, he'll_ never_ believe it! He can just throw away those boring drawings and stuff…" Robin giggled, half to himself.

* * *

Slade grunted, though it was a rather happy and _very _satisfied grunt, and moved until he had drawn the littler chatterbox into his arms. The man stroked Robin's hair lazily, as the braid had become almost completely undone, wondering how the long black tresses could feel so soft.

"Shhh…. he mumbled. "Sleep…"

But Robin had just remembered one of those boring drawings which had shown different positions, and wriggled out of the hold.

"No." he said, and got on his hands and knees, sticking his butt in the air. "This way now. Okay?"

* * *

The sun was very high in the sky when Slade opened his eyes the next day, and he wouldn't have minded a few more hours of sleep. He had been awoken by a knock on the bedroom door, however, and made sure they were both covered up before barking out a permission to enter.

Robin woke up then as well, and didn't seem very happy about it at first, snuggling closer to Slade.

When the door opened, four citizens poured in, and Robin was instantly more alert. He climbed out of bed, smiling and talking, still as naked as the day he was born, but he didn't seem bothered by this at all.

Slade soon understood that these people, two men and two women, were servants, and they all seemed to be talking at once, making it impossible for Slade to understand even one word. They seemed to tease Robin about the state of his hair, and his bird blushed as two of them combed it out and re-braided it. The teen _didn't _blush, however, as the residue of dried cum was pointed out, he merely smiled and talked even faster, making large and impossible gestures with his hands and turning to Slade as he finished his little speech, a dazzling smile on his face. The other four looked at the man too, with rather large eyes, like Robin had just told them that he was some kind of strange magic creature.

Slade snorted and got out of bed. If Robin wasn't embarrassed, he wouldn't be either. As he revealed his body, the conversation practically exploded, and now the servants looked at Robin like he was a strange creature as well.

Slade went over to his saddlebags and rummaged through them until he found a pair of breeches that would have to do until he found his clothes in the bathroom, where he assumed they still were. As he turned back, Robin was fully dressed, for once, in flowing white robes, gathered by a wide gold belt. The boy walked up to him, smiling.

"Good bye General Slade."  
"Good bye?" Slade frowned. What was this? The Gift only lasted for one night? Well, it might make sense, but he was sad to see the little one go.

"Yes. Good bye." The boy stood on tip toes to kiss him, and Slade returned it generously.

"Good bye my little bird…" he whispered very quietly in the boy's ear, making Robin blush and giggle happily.

The servants then took the boy away, and Slade sighed, before snorting to himself. He had had an amazing night, and, after all, most of his encounters had been one-night stands. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could_ survive_ another night…

* * *

He found the bathroom, and as need made him search further, he also found the privy, at least he assumed it was, judging by Wintergreens descriptions. It was a bench with a hole rather much like he was used to at home, but the drop was quite steep, and he could hear running water, taking the waste away. He wondered how water could be wasted like that in a dry place like this, but added it to his list of questions to be asked at a later date. A bowl of soft, leathery leaves were obviously there to wipe oneself clean with, and Slade wondered if those might actually sell better than the glass he had planned to barter for.

* * *

After finishing, he went out to the bath again, finding his clothes gone. It was a bit of an inconvenience, but he had a tunic or two stashed away somewhere which he could use in the meanwhile. He soon figured out how to get the water hot and used the place where it fell from a pipe above his head, to clean up. After looking around he found some of the soap and used it, the scent reminding him of Robin almost painfully. After rinsing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the sitting area to look for his clothes. He didn't find them, but he found Wintergreen, relaxing in one of the chairs.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Slade grumbled.

"Oh, yes, quite restful. You?" Wintergreen smirked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Slade grunted and threw himself in the opposite chair.

"Really? I met Robin and his attendants when they were leaving, and the boy looked very happy…?" Wintergreen had a small worried frown on his face and gave Slade a look clearly wondering what the man had done wrong.

"Of _course_ he was… turns out I couldn't say no to him, and he completely wore me out… the last couple of times I was on my back… I couldn't even move…"

"But you still got hard?" Will couldn't hide a chuckle.

"Yes. My cock wants me dead." Slade frowned down at his own groin, but smirked as his friend exploded with laughter. "Well, it's all over now. They took him away and he said good bye…" Wintergreen clearly heard the wistfulness in the last couple of words.

"I wouldn't count on it… he has a few more rituals to go through ones he's claimed, but he'll be back…"

"Really?" Slade didn't know if what he felt was dread or hope.

"Yes, really. He was a _gift_, not a _loan_." Wintergreen chuckled. "Let's go for breakfast… or rather, lunch."

"Sounds great… I think the servants took my clothes, though, are they being cleaned?"

"Yes, probably, but I brought you something…" Will said and got to his feet. Only now Slade saw that the man was wearing long robes, and now handed him similar ones.

"I'm not wearing that." Slade muttered.

"Yes, you are. It's not only out of respect, it also the best thing to wear in the heat, you'll see."

"Sometimes I wish you could be a bit less _obvious _about bossing me around…" Slade glared, but, with a little help, put the robes on.

"Here, don't forget this." Wintergreen said, handing Slade the golden leash.

"I still need that?" the man asked. "I thought…"

"Yes. Wear it around your waist, on top of the belt." he instructed, and Slade tied it loosely around his middle, were a wide leather belt, the one piece of clothing Slade could relate too, was already fastened.

"_Now_ can we eat?" he muttered.

* * *

As they arrived at the dining-hall, Slade's mouth watered as he saw a huge lunch buffet, which seemed to have everything a hungry man could want, except, perhaps-

"Excellent… I could kill for some eggs though… about a dozen or so…" Slade smirked.

"You would_ get_ killed for that." Wintergreen murmured warningly.

"What?"

"I _knew_ you wasn't listening when I talked about their culture… they worship _birds_, remember?"

"Yes, I _do_, as a matter of fact!" Slade huffed. "So?"

"So they don't _eat_ them. _Any _part of them. There are snake and crocodile-eggs, though, sometimes.

"Crocodiles? What's that?"

"Err… big lizards."

"Gross."

"A very enlightened comment, sir." Wintergreen drawled. He almost only called Slade 'sir' when he thought he was being stupid about something, and the man knew it.

"I've seen people wearing feathers, though?" Slade said, ignoring Will's last comment.

"Only feathers the birds have naturally shed are allowed to be used." Will explained. "And only from _live_ birds. All in all, Slade, if you see a chicken, _try_ not to eat it?"

"I'll try." Slade grinned. "And if I do… I'll blame you."

* * *

They had just gathered their food and sat down, when a small group came in and headed in their direction.

"Your Gift is back." Wintergreen said.

Slade got to his feet, although he couldn't explain, even to himself, _why_, but Robin only smiled at him before turning to Wintergreen, bowed deeply, and then started to talk. Wintergreen soon bowed back and answered in an affirmative way, making Robin smile again, before turning towards Slade looking at him expectantly. The boy was now dressed in a light-blue shimmering gown, snugger than a robe, showing off his light frame, but Slade couldn't bring himself to quite call it a dress, either. He settled for that it looked very nice, even though it wasn't anything he would normally want to see on a man. Robin seemed to be waiting.

"Ummm… am I supposed to do something?" Slade hissed to Wintergreen.

"Yes. As proof that you have claimed him, you should present the leash to him." Will whispered back, as more and more people were gathering around to watch the ceremony.

"Oh… okay." Slade quickly undid the golden lead and handed it to Robin the way he would hand a fine sword over as a gift. Robin's eyes lit up, and he took it, putting it around his own waist, before looking up.

"I am Robin, your Gift, given and claimed, and you are my Master." he said loudly, almost perfectly, in Slade's own language. He had obviously been taught this line recently. The man smiled. He glanced over at Wintergreen to make sure he wasn't supposed to say something _specific_, but the man just shrugged and rolled his hand in a 'go on' motion, so Slade guessed he had to wing it. He couldn't do wrong, he figured, by simply coping Robin's speech, so he did.

"I am Slade, your Master…" he started. Slade couldn't help it. He _liked_ the sound of that word. "…and I have claimed you as my Gift… my little bird…" he added, with a soft laugh. The room exploded in little gasps, and for a moment Slade was afraid he had done something wrong, until Robin gave him one of those amazing smiles of his and kissed him. After that, Slade didn't give a damn about what the rest of the room was thinking.

As the kiss ended, and no weapons were pointing at him, Slade guessed he at least hadn't made anyone angry.

"You old charmer you…" he heard Wintergreen snicker next to him. Slade looked over, perplexed.

"What?"

"To call someone your 'bird' is practically the same as falling at someone's feet, screaming out your undying love at the top of your voice…" the older man looked very pleased. "Robin's status was high enough, now he's all but a deity… a Gift having this impact on his Master after only one night…" Wintergreen let the sentence die out, suggesting that it was something very rare the boy had achieved.

"What?! You called him that _first_, I thought it was just… fitting!"

"Ops. My bad." Wintergreen grinned.

"I'll get back at you for this…" Slade growled.

"Oh, come off it, it's not like you didn't _mean_ it…" the other man smirked.

"You are enjoying this _far _too much…" Slade growled, but he was at that moment being pulled down in his chair. Robin then plopped down in his lap like it was the most normal thing in the world, and started feeding him from his own plate. Slade complied and returned the gesture. He was hungry, after all… he could deal with Wintergreen later.

"What did you two talk about, anyway?" he asked the man.

"I agreed to be his tutor, he wants to learn our language. The one at the palace is supposedly a bit… rusty."

"That might be… helpful…" Slade smiled.

Robin, who had been listening and was fairly sure he understood, smiled at Slade, while feeding him a piece of cold meat. "Yes. I like you tongue."

"Don't I know it…" Slade chuckled, almost choking on the bite.

Robin frowned.

"Wrong word? Tongue?"

"No, not wrong. It means two things." Slade tried to explain. When Robin didn't seem to follow, Slade held up his hand and moved it like it talked. "Tongue." he said, and jabbered on a bit in gibberish. "_And_…" he continued, holding up his finger. "Tongue", he pointed to his own tongue.

"Oh… _Oh_!" Robin suddenly understood and then giggled, blushing cutely. "I like you tongue… _and _you _tongue_…" he grinned, pointing at Slade's mouth.

Slade grinned back.

"I like your tongue too…" he leered.

"Slade the horny teenager… never thought I would see that… _again_…" Wintergreen teased his leader. "Maybe we should go check on the men, now?"

"Yes, we should… Robin, will you come with us? We will see the falcons."

"Yes!" Robin chirped happily, jumping up from Slade's lap, leaving it feeling cold and empty.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: _next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow… hope you still like?


	3. Losing

**A/N:** YAAAAY! Thanks for all the love, guys! I'll probably post the last chapter later tonight (it's now morning) I just have to leave the computer and actually DO stuff in between… ;)

**Precious Gift**

**Chapter 3: Losing**

Only Slade and Wintergreen had been given rooms in the main palace, but the other's lodgings were not to be sneezed at. As they gathered, Slade called for Ulf.

"How are your pets today, ready to give us a show?"

"Yes, General, they are quite eager to stretch their wings, I think." Ulf grinned and went to fetch his prized possessions. Hunting small mammals, as well as other birds such as pigeon or grouse, was a good way to get extra meat on the table or to get nice pelts to sell. It took time and skill to train the raptors, though, making Ulf, who was actually a rather scrawny man, a respected member of their community nonetheless.

As the man brought the birds out, wearing elaborately decorated hoods, Slade saw Robin's eyes shine. His four attendants were there as well, surrounding him, fretting over the boy and talking amongst themselves. As it became clear that they would have to leave the palace grounds, to fly the birds properly, the servants went into overdrive, and soon they had Robin perched, side saddle, on top of a lovely little gray horse, with a curved neck and long-silky looking mane. Slade couldn't help comparing it to the shaggy small horses, or the big brutes, one would expect to find in his own country, and he quietly wondered if everything was just_ prettier_ here. The animals they had bought for the last part of their trip were nothing like this, although somewhat more long-legged than he was used to. This must be a very special breed. And it wouldn't last a winter in the north.

His servants led Robin's horse for him, but Slade noticed that the boy seemed to have a certain air of security in the saddle, which pleased him. If he could only get him in a pair of pants, he might be able to teach the youngster how to ride properly. Slade's libido answered to the trigger-words 'pants' and 'ride', but Slade carefully pushed the feelings away and tried to think of sand again.

* * *

They walked outside the city walls, gathering quite a few followers along the way, and Slade quietly explained to the falconer that he was not to set his pets on any other birds, as long as they stayed here.

Ulf grudgingly agreed, his birds were flying-prey experts, but, for now, he would just give the people a show.

* * *

And a show it was. Ulf made the birds fly, come back on command and catch whatever he threw in the air. Slade felt a small tug on his robe and looked down to see Robin's pleading look. Knowing instinctively what the boy wanted, he got Ulf to hand him a small piece of meat, as a treat for the winged beauties. Robin happily threw it and clapped his hands along with everyone else, as one of the falcons caught it.

As one bird lifted, it left a feather behind. Slade snatched it up before the wind could, and presented it to Robin, who looked like the man had given him a sack of gold. It was only a small wing-feather, about as long as Slade's little finger, silver in color. Robin held it up to Slade's face and smiled.

"Like eyes." he said softly.

Slade blinked. He had had the color of his eyes described as steel, or the color of the angry sea, but not the shade of a hunting-falcon's feather. He quite liked it.

He heard his men snicker as he smiled back at the boy. He had had Wintergreen explain Robin's presence to them, and they all found it amazingly funny. Slade let them have their fun. This was his closest men, and he knew it wasn't a show of disrespect. Next, someone would snort some milk out his nose and be the next one to get teased…

Robin carefully fastened the feather in his hair, as they made their way back, and the boy was clearly in awe as Ulf let him carry one of the birds, after having his wrist wrapped in thick leather to make sure his skin wasn't pierced by the sharp claws. Robin cooed and talked to the bird, stroking its chest, the whole way back. He was quite the picture, perched upon the beautiful horse with a falcon on his arm. He looked more wild than Slade ever imagined the timid, polite boy could look, and the man liked what he saw. There might be more to this Robin than met the eye. The boy seemed overly fond of the falcon though…

"Stop glaring at the bird, it can't help that you're jealous…" Wintergreen laughed as he noticed the look on Slade's face. "He'll be stroking you soon enough." Laughter was erupting all around.

"Oh, I think it's you lot who are jealous…" Slade smirked, making his forth in command, Erik, snort.

"Hell, yeah… that boy's prettier than my wife… but please don't tell her I told you so!"

"Blackmailing-material!" someone shouted. "We're going to have ale at your place the whole of next winter!"

"You'll ruin me!"

"Yeah, but your wife will never know _why_!"

* * *

As they returned to the palace, Ulf put the birds away, and a messenger told Slade that the king had granted him an audience at his convenience, which Slade knew meant right this instant. There was a translator present, which would help during the finer points of the negotiations, but Slade kept Wintergreen in the room nonetheless, in case something unexpected happened.

The older man settled, with Robin, in a corner of the vast throne room, and the two started talking immediately. Slade glanced at them longingly before turning to the king, who noticed the look and merely chuckled.

"Ahhh… a man with a new Gift has trouble keeping his mind on anything else, I know… a very good time to barter with him, don't you think?"

"I mean no disrespect to you, or to my lovely bird," Slade said, using the pet-name purposefully this time, to make sure the king knew that he _did_ care for the boy, "-but if I didn't know better, I would have believed this was a very clever trading-trick of yours. How could I deny a man _anything_, when he has given me such a Gift?"

The king laughed heartedly, taking the dry joke the right way. Slade then presented his own gifts to the royal couple, mostly blades of the finest steel, and beautifully carved wooden chests, as well as lovely jewellery of amber. Both wood and iron was especially scarce in this country, and it was those materials they hoped to mainly trade with.

The negotiations began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was bursting with questions, and since this man spoke his language well enough, he was finally going to get some answers.

"Please tell me about Slade's kingdom?" he asked Wintergreen.

"Oh, Slade is not a king." the man started, watching Robin's face fall.

"He- he's not? I… I thought… So… is he part of the royal family then? A prince, perhaps?"

"No, you misunderstand. Our country does not have royalty. We are a military state ruled by the one who is highest in rank."

"And… who's…?"

"_That _would be your Master." Wintergreen smiled. "Our country is vast, but scarcely populated. It is divided into many areas, each governed by the man, or, in one case, the woman, of highest rank, and they all answer to General Slade. His men here with him represent many of those areas. In small matters, they govern themselves , but it is all a matter of finding strength together and both protecting our borders and… expanding them, sometimes."

"I knew it! Then he _is_ like a king!" Robin smiled. "Is he married?"

"He hasn't told you about himself?" Wintergreen frowned.

"Well, we… haven't talked much…" Robin looked quite smug admitting this. "He shoved me how he… what was it called…? Shave?"

"Ah. I see." Wintergreen mumbled, not really understanding at all. "Well, he was married once, and he has two sons from that union. They are back home, in charge, until he gets home. Good lads both of them. His wife died during the second child's birth, however, and he has been a widower ever since."

"Ah, that's sad." Robin nodded. "And where are his servants? I would like to address them on a few matters, if you don't mind." Robin got a petulant look on his face.

"Slade doesn't keep servants, the way you would expect." Wintergreen smiled.

"No servants? But who takes care of him? Who bathes him? Who brushes his hair? Tends to his skin?" the boy asked, wide-eyed and clearly a little shocked.

"No one. Well… I guess _you_, now." Will replied, clearly amused.

Robin looked over at Slade.

"That's a _lot_ of man to take care off…" he whispered, having Wintergreen fight fits of laughter.

"Slade have servants tending his horses and his estate, of course, cooking and cleaning, but it would be considered strange, in our society, to have someone brushing one's hair." the man explained.

"That must be why he was so fidgety last night… Good, I thought he wasn't happy about me, for a while." Robin mumbled.

"Oh, I don't think there's any risk of _that_. I'm sure you have more questions, but what do you say about starting our lessons, and we'll try to incorporate them in those?"

Robin nodded, and, very clearly, said the very useful word he had learned form Slade:

"Okay!"

* * *

The negotiations were going well, but the kings announced that there would be a break, until the next day, to rest and recuperate. He said the last part with a wink towards Slade, and the man had to bite his cheek to fight the blush. It didn't help that Robin were at his side the moment the king stood up.

"Slade?" he said eagerly, looking up at him with those huge blue eyes, which could probably melt a glacier, if they would ever see one.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to fuck me hard now, like you did last night, please?"

Slade blinked. It wasn't that he hadn't understood, quite the opposite, he had understood perfectly, since Robin was speaking his language.

He whipped his head around, shooting Wintergreen an icy glare.

"_What_ have you been teaching him to say?!"

"Just some basic grammar… he _asked_ to learn that _specific_ sentence, though." The man smirked.

Slade looked down at Robin who grinned naughtily up at him.

"Wintergreen said you would… be all red face." The teen snickered.

"Well, _your _face will be red too, once I'm done giving you what you asked for…" Slade muttered, ushering the grinning boy out of the room.

* * *

Their robes were already open far too much than were decent, even as they exited the throne-room, and as they entered the bedroom, they were all but naked. Robin kneeled in front of Slade, finding the string holding up his breeches, and pulled them down. Then he took the man's length in his hands and sat up higher on his knees to lick the head.

Slade, not minding the treatment at all, still wanted the boy to be more comfortable, so he pulled them both onto the bed. Robin giggled and continued pleasuring his Master, stretching his lips over the head of his cock.

"That… feels amazing… best head I've ever gotten…" Slade sighed.

"Head?" Robin asked, pointing at his own, real, one.

"Two meanings again." Slade grinned. "Head." he said, pointing to his bigger one, and then he repeated the word, pointing to the tip of his cock. "_Giving_ head." he then said, gesturing to what Robin was doing.

Robin nodded happily showing that he had understood.

"I give you head… good?"

"_Very_ good." Slade assured him. "The best."

"You give me head too?"

Slade grinned. "Sure. Come here, turn this way." After a bit of maneuvering, Robin got the concept, and they settled down in a sixty-nine-position, Slade had to be careful, he felt like he had his finger on the cross-bow trigger all the time with this one, and he didn't want him to 'shoot' too soon. Robin had the same thought, apparently, because he soon pulled away.

"No more, want you _in_." he half demanded, half begged.

Slade was already reaching for the bottle on the night-stand. The boy insisted on taking his cock at once, without preparation, and as soon as Slade had lubed himself up, he, carefully, complied. Robin would have nothing to do with 'careful' however, and slammed himself backwards, almost as soon as Slade got behind him. Eager little thing.

Still tight, but with an incredible ability to relax just enough, the teen's slim body just swallowed Slade up, drawing gasps from both of them. Slade grabbed Robin's hips firmly, showing that he was in charge now, and set a pace which he knew would satisfy Robin but, at the same time, make sure the pleasure wasn't over too quickly. He was very good at judging this.

* * *

Afterwards, as Robin lay resting with his head on Slade's chest, lulled by the steady beating of his heart and the movement as the man breathed, he decided he would use his, somewhat stronger, grasp on the language and Slade's history, to get to know the man better, first hand.

"Wintergreen told… you lost wife?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. Her name was Addie." Slade tried to speak slowly and clearly, without simplifying the language, hoping it would help Robin learn.

"She... you bird?"

"'You_r_ bird'," he corrected gently, "and yes, she was my bird. I loved her."

"You…" Robin struggled with the words. "You sad?"

"I was. But she gave me two sons, and it was a long time ago. Are you glad I'm not married?" he asked curiously.

"Glad means happy, yes?"

"Yes." Slade smiled. "Are you happy that I am not married, that I do not have a wife?"

"No! I… yes, but… you _could _have wi- _a _wife." Robin tried to explain, and then got eager. He had talked about this with Wintergreen and asked about how to explain it to Slade. "You see, wives give you children, yes? I give you everything else!"

Slade chuckled so Robin almost fell off his chest.

"You will?" the man asked.

"Everything." Robin nodded proudly.

"Well, then. I already have children… so no need for a wife."

Robin understood most of that and nodded.

"No need. But you can!"

"Can you?" the man asked curiously. He really needed to find out more about this custom.

"Me?" Robin looked like Slade had a strange flower growing on his nose.

"Can you marry? Have children?" the man asked.

"No! No-no-no, I'm_ your_ Gift!" Robin objected.

"But… what if you didn't like me?"

"Now you are just being stupid." Robin snorted.

"Did Wintergreen teach you that line?" Slade smirked.

"Yes. Said it would be very used!" Robin huffed.

"All right. I'm sorry for being stupid, then. I'll ask Wintergreen some more questions tomorrow."

"No, me? I won't tell you 'now you are just being stupid'." Robin promised. "We may speak? I like it."

"Yes, of course we will talk." Slade promised. "A lot. I promise."

"Good." Robin smiled. "You stay here far? No, _long_?"

"A few weeks at least." Slade answered.

"Weeks? What is weeks?" Robin asked.

"Do you know what a day is?" Slade wondered, starting at the basics.

Robin nodded.

"Seven days is one week." Slade held up seven fingers. "Fourteen days is two weeks. Two weeks are also called a fortnight."

"Oh." Robin nodded. "We have ten days!" he declared happily.

Slade was about to correct him, when he realized that the boy didn't mean ten days until their stay ended, but that his culture divided their version of weeks into ten days. He now remembered Wintergreen going on about them also having ten months of the year and also divided the day and night into ten 'hours' each. He hadn't listened much, who knew it might actually get useful?

"Yes, I know." Slade smiled smugly.

"So, fourteen days or more? Maybe… maybe one and twenty?"

Slade nodded. Their numbers were very similar, and it seemed Wintergreen had given the boy a crash-course in those too. Good man.

"There is time and there is no time." Robin said cryptically and sighed. "Hungry? Dinner?"

"Yes, I hope it is time for dinner. Let's clean up and go." Slade smiled.

* * *

After rinsing off, Slade noticed that his old clothes was back, and figured he could get away with wearing them. The king seemed to be a reasonable man, after all, and his soldiers didn't walk around in robes.

"That?" Robin wrinkled his nose a little, as Slade started dressing.

"Yes. I prefer, that means I _like_, real pants and a tunic." he said, showing Robin the garments as he spoke of them. "In our country only women wear skirts."

"Skirts?" Robin asked carefully.

"Dresses… a bit like your robe." Slade pointed to Robin's blue outfit, and the boy's eyes filled with tears.

"You… not like?"

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Slade muttered, angry at himself. "I'm sorry. I like that very much on _you_, yes. But not on _me_." He pointed first at Robin and then at himself.

"Oh." Robin seemed a bit happier now. "Good when warm." he then said, and gave Slade's outfit another disdainful look.

* * *

Robin had been right. An hour into the meal, which, it seemed, consisted of a never ending flow of small courses, and Slade was sweating heavily. The heat, which he had learned to endure while traveling, seemed relentless now. It appeared to be the fabric itself which was wrong, somehow, and the man had to admit that the flowing robes were cooler than what he was wearing now.

"Dirty man." Robin snickered, and, just to spite him, Slade was sure, fed him something that turned out to be a pepper-fruit. Slade gasped and spluttered, as Robin, wide-eyed and oh-so-innocent, popped a few into his own mouth and chewed merrily.

"Minx." Slade muttered, as he hurriedly stuffed some bread into his mouth to take the burning away. Robin grinned.

* * *

The days passed, and the negotiations went very well. Slade was optimistic that they would reach an agreement that both parties would be happy with, and those were the best deals to be had.

Robin spent the hours Slade was in meetings with Wintergreen or doing whatever Gifts did. Slade was very impressed with the boy's ability to learn his language; after a little more than a week, Robin had learned basic grammar and only had to search for the more unusual words. Slade himself had to admit that he didn't understand a word more of the boy's native tongue, than he had when he arrived. He felt a bit embarrassed about that, but he really had more important things to focus on.

This morning, his bird had surprised him with a gift; new clothes. Slade had been vary, but it turned out that Robin had had his usual clothing all but copied, but in the lighter, airier fabric favored in this heat. The clothes were a very light gray, and Robin pointed out a little detail on the collar; a hunting-falcon, beautifully embroidered in mid flight.

"I made this." Robin smiled, somewhat insecurely. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do." Slade smiled. "You flatter me with the image of the falcon, I fear…"

"No. You are like a falcon. King of the birds." Robin claimed warmly.

"I thought those were eagles?"

"Pha! Eagles? Falcons fly around them like _this_!" Robin showed the quick, rolling movements with his hands. "Falcons are smaller, but they are _kings_."

"If you say so. Thank you, my little bird, I'm happy to be your falcon, but now I have to go see your father again. It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

Two weeks later, and everything was falling into place. Slade and Wintergreen were walking in the gardens, planning for their journey home.

"We need to see about arranging for the goods, I want at least five crates brought home on this trip, and then we'll send trading ships in the spring." Slade said. They planned to be home in early autumn, depending on the sea.

"And how do you plan to fit in your Gift's lovely little outfits?" Wintergreen teased, but frowned as Slade suddenly looked serious.

"Will…he can't even walk a mile to the city border without a horse… I can't take him with me."

* * *

Robin, about to jump out behind a hedge, to surprise his Master, froze, before spinning around and running away, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

The two men, however, never noticed.

"Not…? Slade, what are you talking about?! Even if you have tired of him, how could you risk the whole business like that?"

"I haven't tired of him!" Slade snarled. "Quite the opposite! But don't you understand? He's used to this world, to warmth and a leisurely life… how will he survive even _one_ winter in the north? You know the food is scarce some years, after a bad harvest, should I bring him with me to watch him freeze and starve to death?! He's a lovely, intelligent young man, but he is not tough! He would probably not even survive the _trip_! I've lost men on ships before, hardened, _strong_ men…" Slade's voice faltered. "I… I can't do it…"

"What do you intend to do?" Wintergreen asked quietly.

"I have arranged for Ulf to stay here until our trading-ships come in. He will help to raise and train several pairs of falcons, teaching his specialty to chosen apprentices here. In turn, he will be shown how to melt sand to make glass, only simple shapes, but enough so we can experiment once he returns to us. I will ask that Robin will be allowed to stay until then…"

"And then? In a year?"

"I don't know. I was hoping there would be a way to transfer the gift, maybe by saying I have died… I might have Ulf try to find a nice, suitable man here. His students will be very well thought of, once they learn the trade, maybe one of them" Slade's voice faltered. "… Robin… Robin loves falcons." Slade looked away, across the garden, and Wintergreen could see him blinking rapidly, so he looked away as well, out of respect for his leader.

* * *

A/N: No killing the writer! As this story was meant to be one long one in the beginning, you might have noticed that the chapter-endings are a bit weird… this was a RATHER good one, though, and writing this part and the one that follows, made my eyes a bit misty… but maybe I was just overly emotional at the time or something… As I said, I'll post the next, and last, part tonight, probably before 7 pm Swedish time…


	4. Keeping

**A/N: **Last chapter! Hope you have liked this little romance… let's see if there's an happy ending…

**Precious Gift**

**Chapter 4: Keeping**

Robin had escaped to one of the palace's many aviaries, which were more or less wild gardens, netted in by a finely woven grids, creating huge domes. The domes, looking like wicker-work, were in fact made of the long grasses growing close to the water, which was sturdy enough to hold even through most storms.

Robin was hidden away in the enclosure containing small northern birds, like blue-tits, great tits, finches, wrens and many other species, among them, his own namesakes; robins.

Because of these birds, he had visited this place often when he was younger, and now, because he was going to the north, he had come by more frequently. He had to admit that he used to prefer the more colorful, tropical birds of paradise, and he was also, of course, very fond of raptors, but he had found that he quite liked the subtle beauty of these one's more dampened colors. They also seemed decisively more curious and cheeky then the other birds, and they usually made Robin smile. Not this time however. He sat huddled between a couple of rocks, half concealed beneath a large fern, and he was crying his heart out. Slade, his falcon, would leave him behind.

* * *

After almost an hour he had no more tears left, and, as a prince, he was used to acting, not sitting around crying. The shock had been too great this time, however, and he needed to collect his thoughts. He started talking to a robin, who had came to investigate why the boy wasn't handing out seeds, like he usually was.

"Why would he leave me? I don't understand… what have I done wrong?" Robin sniffed. The bird flitted closer and cocked its little head, the big black eyes looking at the teen curiously. Robin ignored it and tried to think of possible reasons. "He… he said I couldn't walk. Did he mean out to watch the falcons? He must have? But it's not _proper _for a recently claimed gift to exert himself like that, not on the day after! And we have stayed in the palace since then… This must be why he hasn't given me a new collar…" Robin mumbled and fingered his golden one, which was quite uncomfortable to wear for such a long time.

The bird chirped, wondering what was taking so damn long, and if he should fly off to hunt insects instead.

"…and what Wintergreen said, about my clothes… Slade said something like that too… men don't wear what I do, where he comes from. Men are strong… all his men are like that… he didn't bring any women with him… are women weak in his country? Does he think I'm weak, and can't walk for long? Can't make the journey? Does he think I am a woman?" Robin asked the bird, who was now getting rather pissed off, and started chattering back. "That's right, I'm _not_." Robin growled. "I might not be big and hairy, and I don't have to shave, but I'm a man, and I'll show him! He's mine and I won't let him go!" Robin pounded the rock next to him with his fist for emphasis, making the smaller robin decide that it would get mosquitoes for lunch instead of hanging around a clearly insane human.

Robin stood up and wiped his face with his hands. He had work to do.

* * *

Slade was slightly surprised when he didn't see Robin for the whole day. It had happened before, but the boy usually told him beforehand. In the early evening, he was out in the yard, exercising with his men, when a small figure joined them.

"Robin?" Slade gaped. The boy was dressed somewhat like he was, in trousers and a tunic instead of a robe. Slade even spotted a small robin in the same place his falcon was. The most eye-catching thing, though, was that he had cut his hair. It now just barely reached his shoulders, a bit shorter in the front as the boy had obviously cut it himself. Even though Slade thought it looked even better this way, it was still quite a shock.

"I am coming with you." The boy said, slamming the end of a slender staff down into the ground with an angry thud.

"What?" Slade asked, still a bit overcome by the sight.

"To your home. You are not leaving me behind. I _heard_. I will not stay here."

Slade swore sincerely under his breath.

"Robin, we'll talk-"

"No! You think I am weak? I'm not! You think I am a woman? Well, now I'm dressed as a man, and my hair is short like a man's. I will prove myself. I demand it."

"Robin-"

"I will fight any of your men; I'll fight _all _of them. If I win, I can come?"

Slade hated it, but that was the only way out, so he took it. There was no way his little bird would even be able to lift a sword, so how would he fight? He didn't want to do this to Robin's pride, but it had to be done.

"Yes. Yes, if you win…" he stepped back. "Don't hurt him." He told his men. "Robin, if you fall to the ground, or if they scratch you so you bleed, the fight is over, is that understood?" Slade asked tiredly.

"Yes. The same for them?" Robin asked, causing a few of Slade's men to chuckle briefly. They liked the little waif, but this was a rabbit teasing the wolves, and that just wouldn't do.

"Yes, of course." Slade nodded. "Who will you fight?"

"I told you. All of them." Robin said.

"All right." Slade muttered. "Let's find you a sword or a knife, then…"

"No. I'll fight with this." Robin lifted the slim wooden pole, and now more men guffawed.

Slade wanted to turn his back on the whole thing. Sure, he had seen people fight with clubs and heavy oak staffs, when there weren't any other weapons around, but this was a _stick_. Though he didn't recognize the strangely jointed wood it was made of, it was clearly too thin to do any damage. It was like a switch; it might sting, but no more. Well. It would be over quickly, at least.

"As you wish."

"I may begin?" Robin asked.

Slade gestured to his men, and though some drew their swords, most only got in a fighting-position, as they didn't seem to think weapons were needed for this.

"Yes. You may begin." Slade sighed.

Then he got to watch his bird fly.

* * *

"I would step back a bit if I was you, sir." Wintergreen chuckled behind him, as the first of Slade's men hit the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"What? _How_?" Slade asked, staring at the middle off the yard, were another one now was cradling a bleeding nose, and limping off to the side.

"Don't you remember the show last week?" Will asked giddily.

"What show? The_ dancing_?!" they had seen elaborately dressed men and women performing slow movements, wielding, come to think of it, staffs very much like Robin's.

"Not dancing. Fighting. It is an ancient, ritualistic form of combat."

"You _knew_ he could do this?" Slade asked, astonished, as he watched another three of his men hobble away from the main fight. Not all of his thirty men had joined in, some were cheering from the sides, but Robin had faced at least twenty, probably more, from the start.

"No, but most children are at least taught the _basics_, and, judging by the muscles on his body, and, I might add, the proof right before our eyes, I would say he knows a _bit_ more than that."

"But… why hasn't he said something…or _shown_ me?" Slade stared at the blurry form that was supposed to be his little bird. Several more men had left the brawl in just the few, short, seconds that he and Will had been talking, and, as far as Slade could see, not even one of them has yet to even touch the teen.

"We see fighting as something to brag about, be proud about. These people see it only as a last resort. Actually _lowering_ themselves to fight, is shameful to them. That is why the demonstration we saw was shown in slow motion. _Practicing_ is, naturally, not shameful, it is merely exercise, but flaunting it? They wouldn't dream of it."

"Seems like there's a lot of flaunting going on right _now_…" Slade muttered. Robin's 'stick' had proven to be very flexible, and the teen used it to soar through the air, while he let his feet do most of the actual damage. Whenever he landed, although he seemed to spend more time off, than on, the ground, the staff twirled in his hands, drawing a blurred deadly pattern in the air. Yes, deadly. Slade could see that Robin had perfect control, only causing bruises and a few bloody noses, just enough for his opponents to fall to the ground and thus be 'dead", but if he had hit a slightly different target, with a bit more force…

Robin spun around in the air, knocking over the last four men, as Slade watched. As soon as the teen's feet hit the ground, he brushed himself off, and walked over to Slade. The staff landed at Slade feet with a loud thump.

"There. I'm coming with you." Robin snarled.

"Seems like you are…" Slade murmured meekly.

Robin snorted and spun around, marching away towards the palace. Suddenly he twisted around, mid step. "And I can walk as long as you can! You are just being stupid!" he shouted, and continued.

"I'm _so_ glad I taught him that line…" Wintergreen chuckled.

"But I just can't _risk_-" Slade started, but then one of the men coughed.

"Excuse me, General, but with all due respect; he won. We'll look out for him, right?" the man glanced around at his fellows, who nodded.

"Sure we will… damn, I thought he was just a cute little girly-boy…" another man grinned, and poked at his tender nose.

A third one prodded the staff on the ground, with his toe, like he was afraid it would fly up and hit him again.

"Wow." he simply said.

Slade felt both proud and worried.

"I'm going to go talk to him." he declared.

"I'm coming with you… I don't want you to make an ass out of yourself any more than you insist upon…" Wintergreen told him.

* * *

"Robin, you don't understand-!" Slade had found his bird in their quarters, and the discussion had been going on for a few minutes. Needless to say, the man was losing badly.

"_You_ don't understand, Slade! I'm your Gift! You can leave your legs here, your arms, your eyes, but you can't leave _me_. You can't leave your _heart_!"

"But it's cold, and dark! The sun barely rises for half the year!" Slade threw his hands out in frustration.

Robin smiled a bit and shook his head. He knew he had won. He came up to Slade and snuggled into his chest.

"Then you'll be my warmth and my light." he whispered. "And I'll be yours."

"We… eat birds… and eggs…" Slade tried lamely.

Robin scrunched up his face.

"I know. I won't look. And may the winged goddess forgive you." he sighed. "I'm still coming. I'm coming with you to your terrible, hellish place were I'm sure to freeze and be forced to watch birds slaughtered, and I'll be very, very happy."

There really wasn't much else to say after that.

* * *

In bed that night, Slade ran his fingers through Robin's shorter hair.

"Is it ugly?" Robin asked.

"No… it makes you look stunning…" the man mumbled, tired after showing his Gift that he really _did_ appreciate him. Over and over again. Said Gift had insisted.

"But not beautiful? Not pretty?" Robin raised his head a bit to look at his Master.

"Of course, you-"

"Oh, no! Should I cut it shorter?" Robin touched his hair in alarm. "I don't want to look pretty, you'll think I'm a woman again!"

"Now it's _you _who are being silly…" Slade grinned. "You would look beautiful, no matter what you do, and I'm _proud_ that you do. I promise I won't make the mistake of assuming beautiful means weak, ever again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good." Robin smiled. His smile faltered a little, though, and he touched his own neck in a way which Slade had noticed him doing quite a bit lately. "Slade?"

"Yes?"

"It… it is not proper for me to ask, but… may I please have another collar soon?"

"What? Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to get you one. You can have as many as you'd like, just tell me what you want-"

"No… no I can't do _that_, that is up to my Master to decide." Robin said firmly. "But please, more…manly?" he blushed.

"I'll make you one myself, is that proper?" Slade asked with a smile.

"It's _very _proper!" Robin purred. "Want to fuck me again?"

"_Again_?" Slade almost whined.

Robin giggled.

"Now _you_ are the weak one, Slade."

Of course the man couldn't pass up a challenge like that…

* * *

"He will need clothes, you know. Warm clothes. Furs and wool and-"

"I'm sure that, between the two of us and the men, we can scrape together enough things for the trip, and we'll see about making new ones when we get home." Wintergreen told his leader sternly. It wasn't that Slade didn't _know _he had lost, it just took a while for it to sink in. Him losing didn't happen that often, after all.

Just then, Robin rushed in, his face flushed with excitement.

"Look! Look what my father gave me!" In his arms were a large stack of small, golden pelts, shining and soft. "It is… fenek… errr… fox of desert?"

"Those are very nice, Robin." Wintergreen nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll make a coat. Or cloak? Which would a man wear? Can you help me? Oh, I'm having camel-wool spun too, for under-clothes, and leather for boots, and-"

"See, Slade? Nothing to worry about…" Wintergreen grinned.

"Other than how to fit everything on the ship…" Slade muttered.

"Father offers to buy me a ship if we need one." Robin declared.

"Nonsense!" Slade snorted. "We'll manage without any help."

"Yes Master."

"I've led wars, I've plundered great cities, and I've protected my country my whole life. I sure as hell can arrange this."

"Yes Master."

"And besides, my ship is faster than any found here!"

"Yes Master."

"And stop calling me Master, you only do that when you think I'm being childish!"

"Master?" Robin grinned.

"Well spotted, _sir_." Wintergreen smirked.

Slade rolled his eyes.

"I should just leave you _both_ behind." he muttered.

* * *

The last days were very busy, not only with arranging to have everything transported, but also fare-well feasts in abundance. Ulf had been officially adopted into the royal family, and didn't seem all too upset about staying behind for a year. In fact, the man couldn't stop talking about the birds of prey being kept in the city, and the new hatchlings he would train. Slade started to understand why the man wasn't married; there wasn't much room for anything but birds in that head of his. He would fit in here perfectly. Slade just hoped he could cram some knowledge about glass in there too.

The king had leant them a caravan of packing horses, both to make sure they would be able to bring everything comfortably, and to send his son off in style, but when Robin came up carrying yet another small chest, Slade put his foot down.

"No more, Robin, only what _really_ need, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's very pretty, but we don't have the room."

"But…"

"That's final." Slade grunted.

"But, Master!" Robin complained and opened the lid. "We _do_ need this!"

Slade stared down at dozens of carefully packed glass vials, filled with a very familiar substance.

"Oh. All right, we'll… we'll find the room."

Robin grinned at him, close to a smirk, actually, and swaggered off. The teen had taken to wearing pants, but they were very narrow, showing off his slim legs and pert butt to perfection. It was extremely distracting. Slade comforted himself with that Robin would soon be swathed up in several layers of fur, making him as formless as anyone else… furs were good for that… Robin stretched out _on_ furs, though… naked… in front of the hearth in his chambers at home…. Slade shook himself out of his little daydream. The faster he was done here, the faster it could come true.

* * *

They left early in the morning, before the sun had risen, to be on their way before the worst heat would hit them. Slade noticed Robin shivering slightly in the cool air and sighed. If the boy was cold _now_…

Robin was wearing the new collar Slade had given to him last night. The man had made it himself, out of the softest leather he could find, and he had carefully carved small , stylized feathers into the surface as decoration. The buckle was silver, not too big and heavy, and was rather elaborate. Slade had had to ask the royal gold-smith for help with it, but the design was his; a falcon, it's wings arched forward in a crescent shape, the tips hooking onto the wingtips of the opposite bird; a small robin, creating the clasp. Despite the bird's standings as predator and prey, it looked like the falcon was protecting the smaller bird, not hunting it. Robin had loved it, and if Slade didn't quite trust his words, he could see it in his eyes, even now, as the boy let a finger caress the falcon on his neck.

* * *

The week it took them to reach the shore and the cities there, was tough enough. They had had both sand-storms and freezing nights, but not once had Robin complained or shown any apprehension whatsoever. The boy had gotten riding sores on the inside of his thighs, and Slade only discovered it when they had snuck away after dinner one night, to be alone. He had scolded the boy then, telling him how dangerous wounds could be, and then he had dressed them carefully and made Robin ride side-saddle for the next two days.

Robin was not happy about having to do something 'unmanly', but he cheered up as he spotted the ocean for the first time… or rather…

"Look! Aren't they beautiful?" the boy cried, pointing upwards.

Slade glanced at the sky.

"Those are seagulls, what are so beautiful about them?" he asked, personally finding them rather ugly.

"Silly Master, they just _are_!" Robin chuckled and urged his horse into a gallop. Slade's first impression had been right, the boy really _could_ ride, and that little horse of his was as fast as the wind.

Slade kicked his own horse into a run as well, and the two raced all the way to the shore. There Robin discovered seashells and was very upset that he couldn't bring them all with him.

* * *

The ship took a day to pack, and then they set off, the fifteen oars on each side helping the craft out into open water, where the sail was raised.

Robin did not like the first week at sea. It turned out he got terribly nauseous and spent much of the time over the railing, throwing up. It got better as they left the open water to travel north on a river, which, Robin had been shown on a map, would carry them almost to the border of his new homeland. It was just that it had looked so much _closer_ on the map…

* * *

After seeing that Robin didn't have the stomach for the sea, at least not yet, Slade held a meeting with the men, and they decided to take the river-route instead of skirting the coast. It would cost them in tolls, but also be calmer an safer; the countries and cities demanding the tolls, also made sure to keep the waters as safe as possible, and pirates were dealt with quickly and mercilessly. They could afford the extra cost, as only a few items of the beautiful glassware they had brought along or been given as gifts, would be more than enough for the entire journey, and buy them fresh provisions to boot.

* * *

The men liked having Robin on board, well, after he stopped throwing up so much. This might be partly because their leader suddenly decided that the salted meat and dry biscuits which had always sustained them before, suddenly wasn't good enough. The small trading-boats which flocked to them from every harbor, therefore made good money, selling fruit, fresh water, still warm bread, cheeses and freshly roasted meat, to the great pleasure of the men.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Robin had gained his sea-legs, jumping on the railings and scaling the mast, like he had been born on a ship. He even insisted on taking his time on the oars the days the wind-gods wouldn't help them. Slade was torn between a will to protect and coddle his lover and the knowledge that he _was_, and _needed_ to be, a man, and fit in to this society, if he was to survive. The hours at the oars, also added to the boy's toned upper body, making it even harder for Slade to look away. He would never be a tall, hairy, bulky man, and he was always going to be just slightly too beautiful, but that, Slade realized, made him just perfect.

* * *

They left the warmer countries and passed high mountains, some capped with snow, to Robin's great amazement. Then they entered the contrasting lands of great plains and huge forests. Robin had never seen so many trees, and was astonished by how big they were. Wood, in his country, was rare, and highly prized, usually imported, and almost only used for building ships and such, and Robin looked like he would faint as Slade explained that it was here used for fuel.

"You… you _burn_ it?"

"We don't have wells of oil or the burning air you use to heat your glass-mills." Slade explained. "But we have plenty of trees."

Robin till looked like he thought Slade was slightly crazy, but he nodded nonetheless, he wouldn't question his Master. On _this_.

* * *

The only time Robin got scared, was when they had to cross the open water again, on the final part of their journey, because the autumn storms had started and the sea was rough. Those last few days would find Robin clinging to Slade in his sleep, convinced the waves and the wind would tear the man away from him at any moment. Slade smiled tenderly at him at those times, admitting to himself that he _did_ like his role as the protector quite a bit, even though he hated that Robin was scared.

* * *

Their trip back had taken almost three months, about what could be expected this time of year. Robin only mumbled from inside the big roll of furs and blankets he had snuggled into during the night, when Slade tried to wake him up in the morning, but as soon as the teen heard his Master's next words he opened his eyes immediately.

"Robin. We're home. Wake up and see…"

Robin jumped to his feet, and, for the first time in days, he actually saw land. And what a sight it was.

"The trees!" he cried. "Look at the leaves!"

"It's autumn, the leaves change their color before they fall to the ground."

"They fall to the ground? But how do they get up again? Do birds fly them up?" Robin asked. He wasn't familiar with deciduous plant-life at all.

"The trees grow new ones in the spring." Slade smiled.

"Oh. Of course." Robin felt slightly stupid. "But… how do they know it is spring, then?"

"They… I don't know." Slade admitted, and then looked down at the curious pair of blue eyes and smiled. "I think the birds tell them, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Robin grinned. "So this is autumn, and then there's winter? And then spring? And then summer?"

"That's right."

"I can't wait to see them all!"

"I want you hear you say that when you are wading with snow up to your neck…" Slade muttered.

* * *

Slade's home, an estate like a cross between a fort and a large farm, was located half a day's ride up a river, and they arrived just before sunset.

Troops and riders along the riverside had made sure their arrival was expected, and Slade thought he could smell the roasting pigs from a mile off. He suddenly got slightly nervous, and, as usual, nothing went by his old advisor.

"Don't worry, they'll love him." Wintergreen smiled.

"They'd better." Slade nodded grimly, but then smiled.

He walked up to Robin, who was standing by the bow, staring at his new home.

"So, what do you think?" Slade asked.

"You have a whole palace made of wood!" Robin gasped.

Slade laughed.

"Well, firstly, it's not a palace, and secondly, see the main building? The whole first floor is stone. Only the second floor is timber."

"It's amazing." Robin breathed, and Slade couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss the boy, right then and there, ignoring the whistles of his men. They had probably seen, or at least _heard_, worse, during the trip.

* * *

As soon as they got on shore, Slade's household came to greet them, his sons at the fore-front.

Robin watched as a tall, dark-haired man, clasped Slade's arm firmly, with a big smile on his face.

"Father, so good to have you home."

"Good to be home, son." Slade smiled back, getting a similar greeting from a just as tall, just slightly slimmer, younger man with spectacularly blond hair which curled around his face like a halo.

"Father." the man smiled.

"Son." Slade smiled again. "Robin, I would like you to meet the prides of my life, my sons, Grant and Joseph. Boys, this is Robin, my lover. It's quite a long story, but I hope you will come to accept him as part of our family."

"So _this_ is the exotic beauty the men reported seeing you kissing earlier…?" Grant grinned, his teasing smile very much like his father's. "Welcome Robin."

"Yes, welcome. Come, we have prepared quite a meal for you." Joseph's smile was even warmer, and Robin immediately decided that this was the one he would confide in first. Grant seemed nice enough, but he appeared stricter, for the most part, like his father, but the blond one, Robin suspected, had something else, perhaps from his mother, which Robin felt he could trust. He also liked the smooth, melodious voice of the man, and wondered if men in the north sang, like some did in his country. Maybe he would dare to ask Joseph that one day. For now he blushed, though, and quietly returned their greetings, keeping as close as he could to Slade. He was usually more sure of himself than this, he was very well aware of his high status, but he was suddenly overcome with shyness and a desperate need to be accepted.

"Let's go inside. Has the summer been good to you?" Slade asked, leading his new family member inside. He had been away for almost eight months now.

"Very. The harvest has been plentiful, and the animals are all healthy and fat for the winter." Grant said. "Oh, except for my cock, it died."

"Yours can _do_ that?!" Robin exclaimed, staring at Grant's crotch in fear. It was very clear that Robin was afraid of losing one too, and not the one attached to _him_.

Everyone who had heard, burst out laughing, and it took a while for Grant collected himself enough to explain.

"No, no, thank the gods! A cock is another word for a rooster; you know… a boy-hen?"

"Oooohhh… _good_… I thought maybe they fell off and you grew new ones in the spring…" Robin muttered to Slade, launching another round of laughter.

"Would make for_ very_ boring winters…" Slade smirked.

They continued towards the main building, and soon the report of what had happened during the year so far, carried on.

"The trade has blossomed as well; we have made several journeys to the great isles." Joseph told them, "Oh, and Grant is getting married!"

"Shut up you little twerp!" the dark haired man yelled and playfully tackled his brother.

Slade sighed.

"They _are _grown men, Robin, trust me, they just don't act like it. Grant! Stop trying to duck your brother's head in the water-barrel and tell me about this amazing lady who seems to finally have caught you…"

"She's an island princess, father, can you believe it?" Joseph laughed, spluttering some, after his brotherly punishment. "I had to literary kidnap him, to get him home on our last journey."

"Well, my Robin here, happens to be a _prince_." Slade smirked. "We seem to have good taste in our family. You then, Joe? No lass caught your eye yet?"

Robin saw something like sorrow flicker through the man's pale blue eyes, as he shook his head and looked away.

"Joey and Tor are still playing married." Grant grinned. "I have told him it's time to grow up, but you should see the doe-eyes they make at each other, when they think no one is looking. And Tor spends more time in Joey's bed then his own."  
Slade sighed and put a heavy hand on his younger son's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"Son. I have been young as well, and you know about Ambjorn and me. It might have been lust, not love, but at that time it felt like I would die if we should part. But then I met your mother, and we had you. I can promise you that children will bring you so much joy in life, and I _recommend_ you to get married, but that might not be a path for you. You might find that joy with Tor instead. As long as you are happy, you have my blessing."

"Father!" Joseph embraced his father fiercely, making Robin jump out of the way a bit, bumping into Grant.

"Well…" Slade's oldest son whispered to him, "I must say I'm glad _gramps_ was able to talk some sense into _dad_, or we might not be here. And that would just be sad, wouldn't it? Come now, young prince, let's get away from all this mushy stuff and let me introduce you to a little something we call 'ale'."

* * *

Slade didn't remember his little daydream until he saw his lover, stretched out on the large bearskin, which covered the man's bed. He was naked, with hooded lustful eyes, and reaching out for him. Perfect. The man laughed as Robin hiccupped softly.

"Did you like the ale?" he asked teasingly.

"No-not the_ first_ mug…" the boy grinned, somewhat lopsidedly.

"I think we'll water it down a bit from now on…" Slade laughed softly, and nuzzled the teen's neck.

"My falcon…" Robin breathed as their lips met.

"My precious little bird." Slade answered. "Welcome home."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that a nice little love-story, huh? I hoped it warmed you a bit, because DAMN it's cold right now! Well, in Sweden it is… ;)

Oh, and if somebody noticed, I'm aware that the correct spelling is Fennec Fox, but, looking that up, I found that it's called so because of the Arabic word for fox is fenek, so I borrowed that for Robin's name for it…

I can picture like a MILLION scenes with Robin and Slade in this universe, and I kinda like the hints at other, untold, little stories, like Ulf staying behind to train his beloved birds, Grant and the princess, and, naturally, Joseph and Tor… I have nothing more planned for this right now, but there MIGHT be drabbles (I have stopped saying that I'm not going to continue anything, because, really, it seldom works out that way). As usual you are free to borrow this universe if you want, just tell me so I can read!

What now? I have nothing close to being published right now… I'm working on a darker story, I'm thinking of writing something funny to commemorate that "Delightful Drabbles" now has over 1000 reviews (!!!) + the 1000'th reviewer has naturally been offered a story, we'll see if she thinks of something… ;)

So, not completely SURE when you'll see me next, but I'll be around.

Oh, and I also want to write a third part to Black Sheep (just because I have a title for it) but I kinda need a good story-line or situation to base it on, since it (whines) kinda-sorta has to be an adventure-story… if you have suggestions, let me know!

All the best!  
/Wynja


End file.
